Scary Harry
by Xero Tenshi
Summary: things started to change for Harry to think his life got better all because Dudley wanted to be a ventriloquist
1. Chapter 1

It all started during the school's fair when someone was doing a ventriloquist act after seeing everyone loving the act Dudley wanted to become one and demand a dummy for him to use and like what always happens what Dudley wants is what he gets. So the family went around and shops till they found one that was selling a dummy that was cheep after they pay for it and went him Dudley tries to get it to work but he stop care and just use it to scare Harry when he was doing his chores. Weeks later Dudley got bored with the dummy and toss it into his second bed room then things started to get weird.

Weird things started happening around the house small things like a misplace items or chairs moves on their own. At first they would always blame Harry for these things after all to them he was just a freak and they believe it was his freakishness that was doing all this. So they just force him to do more work and give him less food but all that things change one night. It was the day Vernon was having some guest over and was trying to close a deal that would give him a huge rise. Then things went down hill someone throw some of the food at the guest this cause them to leave as they went to their car they find out someone has scratches all over it.

Vernon face went a whole new shade of purple that night as he went to Harry's cupboard and pull him out and toss him into the leaving room. "you freak you ruined this dinner!" he yelled.

He started to whip poor Harry with his belt hard enough to draw blood while his wife just watch with a smirk on her face while Dudley just cheer his dad on "go on dad beat that freak up" he said.

Just then everyone could hear a voice "wow didn't think you could get that evil and I have done a lot of demented things but this takes the cake" afterwards they hear a insane laugh that chill them to the bone.

"whose there show yourself" Vernon said.

"aw you guys forgot about me already and here I thought I was one of the family" the voice said.

"you're one of those freaks that drop the boy off here are you well I will not have anymore freaks in my house!" Vernon yelled

"oh you have to be more specific I know a lot of freaks and some of them a normal compare to you" said the voice.

All this done is anger him even more "if you don't show yourself I will kill the boy" he said.

"fine, fine I have been in the room the whole time just turn around" said the voice.

They all turn around but all they see was the ventriloquist dummy "is this some kind of joke this is just that damn dummy" he yelled.

Just then the face of the dummy turns to them his face change to anger "who are you calling dummy, dummy" it said.


	2. Chapter 2

Vernon just stare at the dummy then he look at Harry "you freak I know you have something to do with this" he said.

"oh don't put the blame on the young wizard I was alive long before you bought me" the dummy said.

"what do you want" Vernon ask.

"oh this is normally the part when I make demands and blackmail you to get what I want but that was the old me don't get me wrong I still have my own fun but I think it's for a change starting with how you treat that kid" said the dummy.

"you really think I will take orders from the likes of you" Vernon said.

The dummy just gives off a creepy laugh and said "what makes you think I was the only freak here" The dummy said.

Just then they hear another laugh from the dummy as a think fog rolls in they couldn't see anything from their windows. Then there was a big knock on the door till it broke open and a tall man walks inside the family look on in fear as the man walks into the room carrying a large sword while his head was cover my a metal Pyramid. "ah Pyramid head nice of you to join us" the Dummy said.

"what is that thing" Vernon said as his wife and son passed out from fear.

"that thing has a name and it's Pyramid head that also remind me I didn't give my name oh well it won't matter soon but the name's Slappy" he said.

"what do mean" Vernon ask as he fell to the ground looking up at Pyramid head.

"that depends hey did you and your friend bring the mirror" Slappy ask.

Pyramid head nodded as he points at the door, just then another man walks in he look like he was drowned, burn, and was ran over he wears a hockey mask and carries in a large mirror. "good now bring it over here" Slappy said.

The man place the mirror in the middle of the room "good now bring the fat man over here" said Slappy.

Both men drag Vernon to the mirror and made him stand in front of it then they turn a light on after a while Vernon started to disappears and after a few minutes he return and said "finally out of that bloody mirror"

After that they done the same to Petunia and Dudley "good now we have that out of the way take the mirror as far away as you can and smash it Jason" said Slappy.

After that the man wearing the hockey mask took the mirror away and Pyramid head went with him they disappear into the fog. "I am glad to be out of there so what are we going to do now" ask mirror Vernon.

"that is simple see the boy over there" said Slappy.

"yes what about him" ask mirror Vernon.

"well he was hurt by his own family I mean I seen things and done things but I am trying to turn a new leaf" said Slappy.

"I know what you mean most of the time we are just going after humans who are evil and people twist the stories around to make it so we are evil" said the Mirror Vernon.

"now what we are going to do is rise this kid" Slappy said.

"never thought I ever hear you say that" said mirror Petunia.

"what can I say I think it would be fun who knows what kind of future this kid will have it might be a good idea for him to have some kind of conntection to our kind" said Slappy.

"you have a point there all the monsters want to have a better life but what makes you think that this kid can do that" mirror Vernon said.

"don't worry just trust me on this but first we need to remove that piece of soul in his scar" said Slappy.

"how do you know there even know that" ask mirror Petunia.

"you just have to believe me I know the whole hiding a piece of ones soul in every day objects but to have one in a living thing well that's a frist" Slappy said with a laugh.

"so what are we going to do with that soul piece" ask mirror Vernon.

"you don't have to do anything I just need to call in a favor to a old friend of mine someone who has a habit of transfering souls from one thing to the next" Said Slappy said.

Just then there was some soft foot steps coming to them "what the fuck who knock the door down" said a voice.

"who do you think" Slappy said.

"that's bullshit I came here with a ax and I was going to do my bit" said the voice.

"oh please that bit was old ever before you started doing it" said Slappy.

"who is that" ask mirror Vernon.

The voice that was talking walks into the room it was a small red hair doll but he looks like he was all cut up when everyone could see him and said "hi I'm Chucky wanna play"


End file.
